World Meeting Chaos
by LunaDionXi
Summary: If you've ever seen the first episode of Hetalia, you know world meetings are hectic. But what happens when you have to be in charge! Britain x Reader Various x Reader
1. Chapter 1

Me: In the mean time while I gather my thoughts to write more chapters for my other stories, I found an actually finished a Hetalia story!

America: The readers are going to shoot you for that…

Me: Unless-

America: No they're pretty much going to shoot you *nods*

Me:…Don't own anything…Don't shoot…

* * *

><p>"BBBEEELLLLLLAAA (NNNAAAMMMEEE) !"<p>

"SHIT!" I yelled jolting awake.

Italy ran through the door and jumped in my bed, under my covers,

"Feliciano what's wrong?" I asked the trembling country.

"I had a scary dream!" He whimpered.

I sighed and turned on my nightstand lamp.

"It's okay now, you're awake." I soothed patting his head.

"BUT IT WAS SCARY!" He yelled glomping me.

I grunted but hugged him back "Well if you go to sleep with Germany he's bound to keep all the scary things away."

He smiled "You always know what to do Bella (Name) !" He smiled and went to the other room.

I sighed in relief, turned off the light and snuggled back into bed.

xxx

My alarm went off to get ready for the meeting and I slowly got up. The meetings were always 'formal', so I had to ditch anything remotely comfy. After I was done I checked in the mirror.

"Perfect!" I smiled.

I did the finishing touches and checked the clock.

"SHIT NO WONDER IT WAS QUIET!" I yelled and dashed out the door.

I was late for the World Meeting. Which sucks because I'm in charge.


	2. Chapter 2

I busted the double doors open, gaining the attention of all the nations.

" Sorry _pant _I'm late…" I breathed heavily.

"That's the third meeting in a row!" Austria said.

"Do you do this on purpose or do you not own a clock?' Britain asked.

" I know, and no I-" I started.

" The most important thing is that she looks beautiful~" France winked.

"Thank you, but-"

" Bella (Name)'s probably just tired from helping me with my scary dream." Italy said.

"So it was you!" Germany pointed.

"Well I-"

"I didn't sleep because of that!" He yelled.

"Honhonhon, what did you do last night?" France smirked at me.

"Not what you th-"

"You better not have corrupted my brother!" Romano yelled.

"You would never do that (Name) , da?" Russia smiled with his dark aura.

'No-" I sweat dropped.

" Don't even think about touching my brother!" Belarus yelled.

"Huh?" I gasped.

"You do and Lithuania gets it." She said holding a knife to his neck.

"Why me?" He cried.

"You_ are_ an easy target." Estonia said next to a nodding Latvia.

"Oh boy…"I sighed " **SHUT THE HELL UP AND SIT DOWN **!" I screamed.

They all did as they were told.

"Yes I know I'm late. No I don't do this on purpose. Thank you, but I won't sleep with you. Yes I am tired. Yes it was me. No we didn't do anything. No I wouldn't corrupt Feliciano. No comment on touching your brother _(Russia smiled)_. Don't do that to Toris. Yes he is an easy target." I took a long pause to breath "Now please, let's just start the meeting."

I exhales and collapsed in my chair " Eight minutes speeches, and raise your hand if you wanna go."

"Me, me!" America said sitting to my right.

"Go Alfred. Save questions for the end." I said taking out my notebook.

'Actually I have a question." he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Who's your favorite country?" he asked.

" Why are you asking me this?" I asked uneasily as they stared.

"Curious." He shrugged.

"Sealand." I said.

"He's not a country." Britain said.

"Precisely!" I smiled.

"Come on tell us (Name), aru." China said.

"I have no favorite because I never thought of it." I said " Any other questions?"

South Korea raised his hand. Knowing I would regret it I called on him anyway.

"What's your bra size?" He smiled.

I sighed " Smaller than Ukraine but bigger than Japan. Any other questions not retaining to my breasts?"

France raised his hand.

"Or my virginity."

He put his hand down.

"Oi! What is this? Twenty questions about (Name) day?" I yelled.

" I vote that we change this meeting to asking (Name) questions!" America declared "Britain your turn!"

He sighed angrily " I won't participate in this foolishness."

I blinked " So you hate me….?"

He blushed " No-I just-"

"I understand-"

"Fine! What the bloody hell is your favorite color?" He yelled.

"You didn't have to yell…" I sweat dropped.

**~Extended Ending~**

Do you want to become one with Mother Russia? He's gonna ask it, he's gonna ask it, he-

"I'll ask you later." He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: I'm sorry I haven't updated!

Britain: You should be.

Me: I know I know!*Cries* I don't own anything, enjoy and please review I love when you guys do!

* * *

><p><strong>~Lunch break~<strong>

"Urgh…" I sighed as I rest my head in my folded arms on the table.

" (Name)?" A voice called.

I lifted my head up "Hi Iggy."

"Must you call me that?" He asked annoyed.

I sighed " Go away then."

He took in a breath "I'm sorry for being so rude to you earlier, I had no right. And I don't hate you."

I smiled and hugged him. He hesitated so I put his own arms around my waist and buried my head in his chest.

"Thank you." I looked up and giggled "You're blushing!"

" (Name) why do you write so small and put so many hearts?"

I turned around to see Sealand with my notebook.

"Agah!" I yelled letting go of Britain "Sealand give it back!"

"Oh someone's name is in the heart!-!"

I quickly covered his mouth and grabbed the notebook.

"Don't take things that don't belong to you!" Britain scolded.

"But don't you want to know who (Name) likes?" Sealand asked.

He blushed "Whether or not she wants to share that, is her business. If I find out that you leaked that information without her permission you will be punished young man."

"Thank you." I smiled as Sealand ran off.

"Why don't I treat you to lunch?" Britain suggested.

"Oh I couldn't-"

"Consider it an apology." He said.

"Well…ok then." I blushed.

**~Extended after lunch ending~**

" (Name)!" A voice cried out.

In three seconds flat, I was being glomped to death-literally.

"Amer….ica….can't…..breath!" I choked out.

He let go " How could go to lunch with Britain and not me?"

I shrugged " He asked you didn't. Why what's the matter?"

He blushed a little " It doesn't- DOES RUSSIA KNOW?"

I froze "No…"

"HE'S GONNA KILL BRITAIN!" America yelled.

I smacked him across the head " If you announce it like that he will!"


	4. Announcement

Me: Hello you beautiful readers!

America: Dude I don't think flattery is going to work.

Me: Shut up!- How have you all ….Okay I know I've been gone for awhile….I AM SO SORRY!

America: But there's awesome news!

* INSERT DRAMATIC HAPPY MUSIC HERE*

Me: I got a tumblr!

France: You mean moi~

Me: …Yea…So **I** made a tumblr but it's really **France**….

France: I can finally talk to my lovely readers~

Me: You mean **my **-

France: So go to: moifrance at tumblr and ask me whatever your heart desires~

Me: *huff* stupid frenchy…

France: Anonymous comments are allowed so you don't have to worry about that getting in the way of your love for moi~

America: You say moi a lot are you Miss Piggy?

France and Me: …..

Me: So anyway check it out comment ask things-

France: And enjoy~ *blows kiss*

(fanfiction will not allow website to be posted . So hopefully it works the way i put it. Any questions feel free to ask~!)


	5. Chapter 4

~After Meeting~

I finally got through the rest of the meeting, after screaming at everyone that is…It ended pretty late considering.

"Oh no!" I said looking at the time.

I stuffed my stuff into my purse and ran outside.

I smiled as soon as I got outside " Good I didn't miss it."

"Ah, so you like the sunset too?" Spain smiled walking next to me.

I giggled " It hold a lot of memories."

"I see." He nodded and placed his jacket on my shoulders.

"Gracias Espana." I smiled.

"De nada." He smiled back.

He started to hum then put an arm around my waist and another held my hand.

"Do you know how to dance (Name)?" he asked.

"A little." I blushed as he placed me free hand on his forearm.

"I'll lead." He said.

Left foot. Together. Right foot. Together…

After awhile I had my arms around his neck and his arms were around my waist. I was leaning my head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"I hate to say it, but I should take you back to your room." He murmured.

The sun was long gone and the night was setting in.

"Do you have to?" I asked.

He smiled softly "Si."

"Thanks Spain. I had fun." I blushed.

"No, thank you." He said.


	6. Chapter 5

~Sometime Later~

"FRANCE!" I screamed busting out of my room.

"What cherie?" He asked innocently, meeting me in hallway.

My face was extremely red as I smacked him across the face.

"That was low! Even for you!" I yelled.

He smiled " Oh, so you found it. I must say, you do take long showers-"

I smacked him again "Shut up!"

" But you look beautiful Lapin~!" he said.

I blushed " Keep your boner and video camera," I threw it " away from me!"

He dodged it "Aw don't be like that!"

By now most of the countries in that wing had come out to see the commotion.

"Why can't you be like a normal guy, and not some flirty man-whore!" I yelled and went back to my room slamming the door.

Italy was the first to confront the stunned France.

"Big brother?" he called concerned " You okay?"

France just went passed Italy retreating back to his room.

Xxx

"You're the worst country ever!" I screamed at Britain in my room.

" (Name)," He tried to confront " if I would have know, I would've done something."

"You know now!" I said " Do something!"

He sighed " (Name)-"

My lip quivered and the tears came out " Get out Britain! Just go!"

"But-"

"I hate you! I'm glad you lost the revolution!" I yelled crying.

He gasped with wide hurt eyes "I'll leave you alone then…"

"Wait." I said.

He stopped at the door not looking back.

"Iggy, I'm sorry." I cried more " I didn't mean it. I'm sorry I mentioned the revolution. I don't want you to leave and I don't hate you. I'm sorry…"

He crawled up on the bed next to me and hugged me tight I cried in his chest and his face was nuzzled in my hair.

"Don't cry (Name)." He whispered "It's okay. You don't have to be sorry."


	7. Chapter 6

~11 am the Next Day~

"AH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs "I'M GOING TO KILL ONE OF YOU!"

"(Name)-San?"

"Bella?"

"Mon cherie?"

"Uh…"

"Oh my…"

" Oi! What happened to your hair?" Romano asked.

I lunged for him only to be held back by America. Romano cowered back.

"I don't know!" I yelled.

I growled looking at my newly (insert least favorable hair color) hair, and sighed.

"You can let me go now." I told America.

"Do you promise you won't kill anyone?" He asked.

"Yes." He let go " I'll seriously damage them though."

"You can use my pipe, da~?" Russia smiled.

I giggled " Thank you, Russia." He blushed.

Xxx

~12 pm~

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Britain yelled.

Sealand was on the verge of tears "I just thought-"

"No you weren't thinking!" Britain yelled.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Under normal circumstances I would have you apologize. However, she has Russia's pipe. I'll do it."

America laughed "She's gonna kill you dude."

"Don't rub it in…" He mumbled.

~1 hour later~

"(Name)?" Britain knocked on my door and came in with a bouquet of roses.

I put down my pen and smiled "Iggy, hi!"

"These are for you." He said handing me the flowers.

"Should I be flattered or worried?" I asked.

"Uh-well.." He stuttered.

He was cut off by a crying Sealand who ran into my lap.

"I'm sorry (Name), I'm sorry!" he cried " I was playing with brother's spell book and changed your hair! I'm sorry!"

My eye twitched " Iggy fix it. NOW."


	8. Chapter 7

~2:19 PM~

I smiled humming and twirling down the hallway.

"Russia!" I called.

He smiled "You got your hair back, da."

"Yep! Oh and I'm sorry your pipe broke." I said.

"Will you become one with Russia?" He sighed dreamily.

I giggled "But I'm not a country."

"That's okay!" He said.

I smiled and opened my mouth when…

"Bella (Name)!" Italy cried out.

"How did you get a bucket on your head?" I asked then shook my head "Never mind. I'll see you later Russia , I gotta go deal with bucket head."

~ten minutes later~

"Italy you have to be more careful." I said fixing his hair.

He smiled " Grazie bella."

"How did it get stuck anyway?" I asked.

"Well, brother was yelling at Germany again. I tried to stop him but he threw the bucket at me." He said.

~2 minutes later~

"Romano!" I yelled.

"Oi , are you going to defend the potato bastard now? AH!" He yelled.

I held on to his ear "Say you're sorry."

"N-AH! OK,OK! I'M SORRY!"

"Good." I nodded letting go.

Italy smiled " Bella (Name) would make a good mama, right Germany?"

He blushed "Of course."

I smiled "Hopefully not soon-EEP!" I squealed as I turned the corner.

" (Name) belongs to South Korea!" Said the country with his chest up against my back and his hands groping my chest.

"I thought it was my breasts." I said.

He smiled "Them too!"

"Oi. Can you let go?" I asked.

"But-"

Just then, France turned the corner and smiled.

"Oh God…" I said.

"Korea, I think Ukraine needs help with her shirt. Do you mind?" France asked.

In a flash the pressure was released and the groper was gone.

"What do I owe you?" I asked.

"Nothing. I still owe you." He smiled and left.

"Um, okay." I blinked.


	9. Chapter 8

~Emergency Meeting 2:37~

"Oi! Why did you call this meeting ?" Switzerland yelled.

" Switzerland I told you no guns!" I panicked.

"Yeah so, like, what's this about?" Poland asked.

"I have discovered the secret of (Name)!" America said triumphantly " What I'm about to tell you may shock you!"

"Get on with it!" Romano yelled.

"She's…. HUMAN!" America yelled pointing at me.

Many countries face faulted.

"No bloody way…WE ALREADY KNEW THAT YOU TWIT!" Britain yelled.

I sighed "Oh! While we're all here I have a question…or two."

"Shoot." America smiled.

I took in a deep breath " Ok…Why's Japan the most perverted country but seems to be the most reserved. And Greece is suppose to have the most sex but he's always sleeping. Italians are supposed to be the best lovers but Romano looks like he turns every girl down, and I doubt Italy knows what sex is. Then Denmark is supposed to be the happiest place in the world for some reason. Switzerland's supposed to be neutral and a pacifist but shoots at everyone. And I'm still confused on where Santa comes from-Sweden or Finland? And why are people still making stupid 'Hungry, Hungary' jokes? Oh and is it really true that behind cute Russia and China they have a power hungry motive to take over the world and conquer each other? And why is Germany known for pleasure torture and movies always associate Britain with lesbians? Then France is know for naked people but America has a bunch of pregnant teens?….Yeah…stereotypes..."

All the countries stared at me with wide gaped mouths. None spoke…for awhile.

I soon missed the silence.

"How can you say that Italians are the best lovers?" France asked.

"What are you trying to say? I'm gay like that potato eating, porn loving bastard?" Romano yelled.

"I do not love porn!" Germany yelled.

"That's perfectly normal! Right Britain?" America smirked.

"Shut up!" Britain yelled.

"I know what sex is! It's when two people love each other." Italy smiled.

"I was never a pacifist! You can't blame me for shooting at those idiots!" Switzerland yelled.

"What hungry jokes?" Hungary asked.

"Hmm…I wonder why they say that…." Greece said.

"I-I'm not that w-way it's just the pop culture with shouen-ai and such." Japan blushed.

"Finland." Sweden said.

"AH! Oh…Yes Santa is from my house, hehe…" Finland smiled.

"Of course everyone will become one with Russia." Russia smiled darkly "Starting with China."

"Aru? No,no. I make this easy- China take all." China said.

"Being away from all of them helps!" Denmark smiled "Especially America."

"What's that supposed to mean?" America yelled.

"The girls in your country can't keep their legs closed!" Britain yelled.

I smacked him " Not all of them!"

"I didn't mean all of them!" He yelled.

"Then specify!" I yelled.

"There you go again! You've completely lost your manners!" He yelled.

I growled " It's because of that I lied about staying with Ireland and spent the summer with FRANCE!" I yelled then quickly covered my mouth.

…

"I'm going to kill you, bloody git!" Britain yelled choking France.

"Iggy stop it!" I yelled.

"Hero time!" America yelled and pulling the two apart then keeping Britain in a head lock.

"Mon dieu…!" France breathed in.

"You ok?" I asked France.

"How can you side with him? He's a damn perv!" Britain yelled " What if he raped you?"

"France would never-"

"It's not rape if it's voluntary." France smiled.

Britain and I smacked him "Idiot!"

"I really wanted to see the Palace of Versailles and France took me. The closest he got to me was hugging. Germany had come looking for Italy and France was scared to death." I defended "He was on his best behavior…for once."

"Merci~" France kissed my hand.

"Don't push it." I said.

"Next time you should just shut down the airports-" America started.

I smacked him "Is that what you did when I was gonna visit Canada?"

"Who?" Kumajiro asked.

"Canada!" I said in the same exasperated tone as said country.

"Of course not…" America said.

"You better not visit that git again." Britain growled.

"Well, if I just happen to pass by…" I said innocently.

"Oh (Name), what you wouldn't do for love!" France gushed about to pounce me.

Britain went in-between protectively "She never said she loved you!"

France smirked "Hm? Do I sense some jealously? I would say you have feelings for her."

"Wh-Wha-What? Why would you say that?" Britain blushed.

"Well you did treat her to lunch." America said.

"And you brought her roses!" Sealand chirped.

"But I saw her naked first." France smiled.

I blushed furiously.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Britain yelled.

He tackled France and began choking him again-this time more seriously.

"Iggy you're gonna kill him, stop it!" I yelled.

America was able to separate the two again and held back Britain.

"Let me go, you twat!" Britain yelled.

France got up breathing heavily and went to punch Britain, but was held back by Canada.

"That's the problem with you Britain! You always put duty above love ones around you! Why do you think you're always alone!" France yelled.

"Dude ch-" America started.

"You're no better! You only appreciate things when they're gone!" France yelled.

" France…" I whispered then started to cry.

All the countries stopped their conversations and/or fighting and looked at me.

Hungary whacked France with her frying pan and breathed in heavily "Stop it! All of you! This is supposed to be a meeting of _peaceful_ nations not another world war!"

France and Britain looked at each other.

" Till the meeting's over." They nodded.


	10. Chapter 9

~1 Hour Later~

"So… out of curiosity, do you think what France said about me was true? About putting loved ones last." Britain asked after the meeting.

I smiled sadly "Don't pay attention to that Iggy. France has just been really sad."

"Not that it concerns me, but may I ask why?" He asked.

"It does concern you. Jean d'arc. Remember? You burned her at the stake…" I said slowly " He's been thinking about her lately, I guess."

"I didn't-I mean I-" He stuttered.

"You should apologize." I said.

"That happened over 500 years ago!" He yelled.

"What if it was me?" I asked.

His hand slowly closed in a fist and he swallowed hard, turning way from me.

"Is the wanker in his room?" He asked.

I hugged him "Thank you. I can go with you if you want."

"No, I should be fine." He sighed " Are you going to stay here?"

"Nah, Hong Kong texted me. Apparently they're having a problem." I said "Can't be too bad."

~3 minutes later~

" Hey Hong! What's up?" I asked.

He pointed to South Korea who was freaking out. Japan was trying to calm the nation, so China wouldn't reach his breaking point.

"Korea!" I called.

His face lit up "(Name)!"

He sprinted toward me tackled me to the ground.

"Get off!" I yelled.

"Aw! Don't be like that! Aniki and Nihon brainwashed you! I love you more!" He cried.

"Then get off." I said still laying on the floor.

He pouted but obeyed.

"He's been talking about you for an half an hour now, aru!" China yelled exasperated.

"He wants a little…South Korea." Japan blushed.

"South Korea claims (Name)'s vital regions!" Said the country.

I eeped and hid behind China " You can't just claim me!"

"But look at how kawaii I am~" He smiled cutely.

"Seen cuter." He frowned " But yes you are kawaii."

"You know, kawaii originated in South Korea." He smiled.

"It's a Japanese word." I pointed out.

South Korea gasped "Did Nihon seize your vital regions before me?"

"BAKA!" I yelled hitting him.

"Nii-san don't say those things." Japan grew red.

"You're so hentai." I sighed.

" You read yaoi." South Korea countered.

"You grab breasts." I said.

We both stuck our tongues out at each other.

"You're not getting anywhere." Hong Kong said.

I sighed "You're right." I smiled "Let's use fireworks!"

"Ah! Nii-kun don't let her!" South Korea hid behind Japan.

I giggled " I'm kidding."

He came out of his 'hiding' place and smiled deviously "Did you know kissing originated in South Korea."

"No that's France." I said.

"I could give you a demonstration." France said behind me.

"EEP!" I screamed and quickly covered my mouth. I smacked him "France don't scare me like that."

He smiled and hugged me "Thank you."

I smiled and blushed as I hugged him back.

I was fairly confused for many reasons. He wasn't groping me, or kissing me, and he wasn't trying to kiss me…

Spoke too soon.

He undid my bra.

I pulled away and smacked him "Bastard! I hate you!" I walked away.

The Asian countries sweat dropped.

"Come back mon amour~!" France called following me.

"No!" I said walking faster "You always ruin a perfect moment with your-your France-ness!" I cried.


	11. Chapter 10

Me: Haha! Lots of updates!

France: She's on a mission.

Me: Yes! I think I might actually finish the story today…*cries*

France: But it's not over yet! Luna owns nothing but the plot!

* * *

><p>~8:10 PM Same Day~<p>

After my outburst I spent a good time in my room. I didn't bother locking the door.

"Yo (Name)! I found a place that sells McDonald's! I didn't know if you wanted anything so I got one of everything! Ha- Hey are you okay?" America sat down on my bed.

"Iggy was right. France is a bastard or a git or whatever…" I said.

America sighed " I guess that's his fucked up way of showing affection.;

"You're not helping…" I said.

"Where the bloody hell is that wanker?" Britain yelled down the hallway.

"That was weird." I said.

"Lassie!" Scotland smiled popping his head in, same as Ireland.

"Poppet! How 'ave you been?" Wales said behind them, coming in.

I smiled "What are you guys doing here?"

"My question exactly." Britain said in the doorway.

"Well isn't it our little brother." Wales laughed ruffling his hair.

"Stop that!" Britain blushed glancing at me.

Scotland caught on " You still smitten for the lass aye Iggy?"

"Shut up, don't call me that!" He blushed more.

"Better hurry, that French git seems to take to her too. Right, love?" Ireland smirked.

I frowned "I wouldn't go out with him even if you burned me at the stake."

"Ouch." They all said together.

"Damn, if France was here-" Britain growled.

"Tout a vous madame." France smiled.

"Dude, you're the last person she wants to see right now." America warned.

"Je suis tres, tres desole ma angelina." France said with puppy eyes.

I walked out into the hallway "I don't wanna see you!"

Sure enough he followed "But-" He blocked my path.

"France move!" I yelled.

"But-" he pouted.

A small crowd of countries came to see the commotion.

Britain pushed his way through the crows and stood in front of "Move you git! I would think when it comes to a lady as special as (Name) , you would have your best manners."

My cheeks heated up "Britain…"

France laughed "Honhonhon vive la difference!"

My nose wrinkled "France go to bed you're drunk."

He frowned and shook his head "Non-"

"I can smell the wine." I said stepping toward him "You miss her."

He smiled " C'est la vie."

I was just about to question him when he leaned in to kiss me. Britain pulled me back in time and punched France in the face. Who in turned dragged him to the ground as he fell.

America quickly lifted me away from the brawl before I got dragged in.

"Woo! Go Jerk Britain!" Sealand cheered.

Sweden pulled him away from the front of the circle.

"Prussia be awesome and do something!" I yelled over the cheers.

He smirked "Since you asked so nicely mein frau. Yo West!"

Germany sighed " Ja."

The brothers went into action. They pushed passed the crowd and separated the two countries. Prussia took the drunk France, and Germany got the furious Brit.

"Unhand me you git!" Britain yelled.

"Honhonhon~" France smiled.

"Don't be mean to Germany!" I scolded.

"I'll be mean to whoever the bloody hell please." He yelled.

"I'm done!" I yelled "Don't kill anyone!"

I went back to my room and slammed the door closed.


	12. Chapter 11

Me:*crying* Only one more chapter after this one! I think…

France: Don't cry y-your going to make me-*starts crying too*

Me: I only own the plot!

**Warning bad words will be used**

France: That's the worst warning system ever!

Me: Shut up!

* * *

><p>~2 AM ~<p>

"Bella (Name)!" Italy yelled running into my room.

He zoomed right passed me into my bed. When he realized I wasn't in there he looked up.

"What's wrong bella? You're not sleeping?" He asked.

I yawned " I was about to. I just had to finish some paper work. What's wrong?"

"I-It's G-Germany." He stuttered remember why he was there in the first place.

My tiredness disappeared "Is he okay? What happened?"

"HE SMILED!" Italy screamed "I didn't even know he could and then we talking and he did it!"

" Italy are you wearing clothes?" I yawned.

He had the cutest confused smile ever.

I shook my head, of course he wasn't.

"B-B-Bella (N-N-Name)!" Italy pointed behind me.

I took one look and my eye twitched "AUSTRALIA!"

The whole world was now awake.

~2 minutes later~

"Sheila?-!" Australia narrowly escaped a vase to the head.

Italy was long gone, leaving me in my angry fit throwing various things.

" Get your fucking tarantula out!" I yelled.

He laughed "I wondered where the lil' devil was."

"AMER-" I started.

Someone behind me placed their hand over my mouth. I was relieved when I smelled hamburgers.

America yawned " I'm right here, what?"

"Kill the bug!" I nodded.

Australia smiled " It's just a bitty spider."

America sweat dropped "Where is it?"

I quickly ran to the room next door and started banging on the door "Iggy let me in!"

"Bloody…Do you know what time it is?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Can I sleep with you? Australia's tarantula is lost in my room." I pouted.

"Fi-"

"Ah!" I screamed being flipped backward only to be put on America's shoulders.

"Safety net!" America laughed.

"Put me down!" I yelled.

"Nop-"

"Germany!" I called.

The country came out of the room next to Britain's.

"Put the Frau down, ja?" He ordered tiredly.

America reluctantly and surprisingly obediently did so.

"I swear, you two will never grow up." Britain sighed.

I giggled who would want to? I wish I could stay like this." I glanced at the clock in the hallway "But humans get older, and die…"

"Where did that come from?" America asked.

I shrugged "I dunno."

Britain tried to read my expression " (Name)-"

I took his hand "Come on Iggy~ Bedtime~!"

He blushed as I dragged him into the room.


	13. Chapter 12

Me: It's the end! It went by too fast!...I think

France: Take a tissue mon ami.

Me: Thank you to all who reviewed and read! I love you all! Be sure to read my other stories too! *crying*

France: Au revoir mon chous~! Luna owns nothing but the plot!

* * *

><p>~Next day 3 minutes until meeting~<p>

"Japan-kun!" I smiled and embraced the country "Good morning!"

"Nani?" He gasped.

I waved bye and left the poor Japanese man, and went to the meeting.

The meeting started as usual, however, without a certain Asian nation. When it was time for Japan's speech, everyone became worried about the absent country.

The doors opened to reveal a very sick looking Japan.

"Japan?" Germany called.

Said country jumped.

"Uh, your speech." He said.

He nodded and walked over to his seat. "T-T-Today I uh…" he glanced over at me and lost it "I can't do this! (Name)-san you have to take responsibility for you actions earlier!" Japan shook his head freaking out.

America laughed and waved it off "Whatever she broke I'll pay for-"

"You have to marry me!" Japan shouted.

…

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TAKING ABOUT YOU WANKER?" Britain yelled.

"Are you pregnant?" America yelled.

"No!" I smacked him.

"Aiya! Japan what did you do?" China freaked out.

Italy smiled "I'm so happy for you two , Japan~!"

"Italy I don't think…never mind ." Germany shook his head.

Scotland smirked "Told ye Iggy! You waited to long!"

"LIKE EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Poland yelled.

The room got silent.

"Okay like (Name) tell us like what happened." Poland said.

"I just hugged him." I shrugged.

"Good thing it wasn't anything more." Netherlands took a long drag.

"Brother." Belgium warned.

"Why's that?" I asked.

He exhaled " Think about it. A _human_ and a _country_. I've seen countless kids grow up, have kids, die, and watch their kids do the same. One hundred years isn't that long for us, but you'll be lucky if you live that long. You'd only be hurting yourself and them."

My eyes threatened to flood with tears.

"Enough!" Britain yelled.

"It's okay." I smiled with wet eyes " He's right."

Spain thought for a moment " There's the fountain of youth~!"

"That's a myth." Germany pointed out.

"Don't you have a spell or something Britain?" America asked.

"If I knew how, I would have already done it!" Britain yelled.

"Maybe your fairies know~" France laughed.

"Shut it!" Britain yelled.

"So…I'm not marrying Japan?" I asked.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Kolkolkol~"

"Jeez! I was just asking…" I said.

"Bella if you were going to marry a country who would it be?" Italy asked?

"Didn't you hear the Netherlands?" I asked.

"But when you're in love it doesn't matter who or what you are That's amore~!" Italy smiled.

We all stared at his oblivious insight-fulness.

"Excuse me." Britain said running out.

"Iggy!" I called and ran after him.

~2 minutes later~

I leaned against Britain's door. He wasn't chatting with his magical friends.

I would have preferred it.

"Damn it…" He sobbed.

"Iggy…" I called "Let me in."

Silence.

I banged my fists on the door "Britain!"

"You don't get it! You just don't get it (Name)! I lo-" He yelled.

"Don't say it!" I cried " I can't Britain! I can't love a country..I can't love you. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt you." My throat grew tight and tears blocked my vision "I don't want you to watch me die…"

I covered my mouth to muffle the cries so they wouldn't reach his ears, and sank to the floor.

The door opened "This isn't about you, twit. I'll fall in love with whoever I bloody please. _Because frankly my dear, I don't give a damn._" He sat me in his lap.

"But-" I started.

He brought his face closer to mine "Let's figure that out later." He smiled softly.

"_And when the future hinges on the next words that are said, don't let logic interfere, believe your heart instead." Unknown_


End file.
